Moving on the New Year
by kbook
Summary: It's almost New Year's eve, but Vanellope is in a depression after her break up. Will one unicorn pop racer give her the encouragement to move on? (One-shot story)


**AN: All right, we're still pretty much in the New Year so I decided to write this one-shot story.**

**Now, I'm normally a Vanillabutter person, but I've been wanting to do a Vanillaswirl for quiet some time (it was because of one I decided to write WIR fan fiction).**

**The plot is: Vanellope and Rancis have broken up and now Vanellope is in a slum. Swizzle had a crush on her for quite sometime and hopes she would consider him. How will it turn out? Read and find out.**

**Warning: ****NO FLAMES**

* * *

Everyone in the arcade was in high spirits for tonight, which was New Years Eve. Everyone that is except for a certain President in Sugar Rush.

Vanellope was sulking to herself in her room. She was filling some last minute documents that was presented to her by the citizens. She would normally never bother to do paperwork and would leave this kind of business to Sour Bill, but it was all she felt like doing.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she replied.

Sour Bill entered the door. "Madame President," he greeted and then told "Swizzle Malarkey's at the door."

Vanellope sighed; she had a pretty good idea what he was here for. "Dismiss him please."

Her normally obedient grumpy butler didn't move "Madame President, with all do respect, it's about time you move on. It's been a whole month since your break-up and we're all sick of you just moaning and sulking."

Bring that up didn't exactly help, Vanellope could feel her heart and mind ache. Although it was her decision, the thought of breaking up with Rancis was just painful. She then shook it off and resumed to Swizzle "Dismiss him anyway."

Sour Bill wouldn't leave. "That boy has been waiting for you since then. You keep him hanging."

Vanellope knew what he was talking about "No... I can't..."

Finally, Sour Bill came up to Vanellope and stared at her face to face "You've been missing races, you won't come out of your room, and everyone in all of Sugar Rush is worried. If you don't move on and find your happiness, then Rancis is never going to find his. You'll be better off with the next guy."

Vanellope consumed all of this, and sighed "That's impossible."

Sour Bill could see she wasn't in the mood. "Better take a break soon..." he muttered and left her alone.

About a minute after he left the room, Vanellope stood up, went out of her room, and exited the castle. She decided to head for Game Central Station and visit Wreck it Ralph in his game.

Just then, she spotted someone at the castle gate.

It was Swizzle.

He took notice of her first before she could think of anything. "Oh, hey..." he greeted.

"Hey Swizz..." she muttered.

The two were in an awkward moment before Swizzle said the first words "So...You want to hang out? I heard there's a pretty good movie going on."

Vanellope tried not to look directly at him. "Uh, no thanks, Swizzle. I already have plans to visit Ralph and you know..."

"Oh..." Swizzle responded; then he asked "Can I walk you over there at least?"

As much as Vanellope wanted to refuse, she couldn't let him down this time. "Sure... I guess..."

The two walked the entire way over there. Vanellope made the suggestion of going there by kart, but the Swizz insisted that they walked. He said didn't have many plans anyway.

They didn't talk much though; just walked while fidgeting awkwardly. It was about a half an hour time to get there. Vanellope could feel herself become more tense as this went on.

Finally, they made it to the exit.

"So... I'll see you later?" said Swizzle

"Yeah, see you later." responded Vanellope, glad that this is over.

However, just as she was walking her way to the exit, Swizzle asked "So... you got anything planned for New Year's eve?"

She felt her mouth trying to find an answer "Maybe...?"

"Well, if you don't, then-."

Vanellope immediately cut him off. "No!" She screamed

Swizzle stared at her with a bewildered expression, but Vanellope spoke before him "Look, if I've given you hope, then I'm sorry. I'm never falling in love again!"

The boy consumed this answer and said "I was going to say Snowanna is throwing a party at her house tonight."

Vanellope's mouth opened it a little out of shock. "Oh..." Now she was regretting shouting that. "I'm sorry..."

"Although, I would like to see you alone some time."

The poor girl could feel her heart drop. It was like lighting hit her on the head.

"But what's with all this 'never' junk?" The Swizz's eyes slitted into glares. "You're always like this. Everything is about Rancis! Maybe I understand, but I have some feelings too! You should try getting tossed aside some time!"

"But I can't forget him!" screamed Vanellope "He was my first love!"

Swizzle clenched his fists and his voice rose "Well, you were my first! My first love, Vanellope! The first girl I was serious about! I've been in love with you ever since I learned the truth about you! Maybe I'm being desperate, but give it some fudging thought! DON'T EVER MAKE YOUR FIRST YOUR LAST!"

He then took a deep breath. "I'm... leaving." And he did so, leaving a bewilder Vanellope behind.

* * *

Vanellope took the exit out to Game Central. She was still in shock with what Swizzle had said.

"Talk about extreme..." she mumbled. However, the Swizz's words were echoing inside her head:

"_I've been in love with you ever since I learned the truth about you!_"

She knew Swizzle always had a little crush on her, but she never knew it was this much. Was she so in love with Rancis that she never noticed? Or was she just being blind? These thoughts kept on haunting her as she made her way to Fix-it Felix Jr.

In there, Vanellope could see the Nicelanders getting ready for their big New Year's party bash. Ralph, Felix, Sargent Calhoun, and Q*bert were helping with the preparations.

Ralph was the one who noticed her "Hey, kid." he greeted. "What brings you here?"

Vanellope shrugged "I just wanted to see you. You know, hang out."

Ralph could see what was really going on in the girl's head. "Is it that peanutbutter boy? I swear, if he did something to you-!"

"No, Ralph, that's not it! I told you, it's over between us!" This wasn't the only time Vanellope had to stop Ralph from feeling the urge to pummel Rancis. By now, she could tell when the big guy was about to snap. "I'm just here to hang out... that is all."

Calhoun suggested something "Well if you're here, then you might as well help out with setting up."

Vanellope willing did so to avoid anymore talk about the past. However, as she was working, she didn't appear to be quiet in the zone.

Felix and Calhoun took notice of this. They decided not to tell Ralph to prevent him from going over-protective.

"Hey, kid." said Calhoun "Something bugging you?"

Vanellope turned around "Oh, Calhoun... No, nothing's wrong."

"Really because something is clearly eating you like a mangy mutt chewing on his bone."

"It's nothing! It's just-." she paused as she tried to find the right words to say.

Felix put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "I know break-ups are hard, but don't worry, you'll get through with it."

"I know how it feels to lose first love." said Calhoun, who had a pinch of sadness remembering Brandon Scott. "It's like Fix-it said, it's never easy, but it'll one day be just a pleasant memory."

Vanellope consumed all this and asked "So what do I do now?"

The two looked at each other, trying to find what to say, but it was Q*bert who overheard the conversation, stepped up, and said "# %!"

"Huh?" Vanellope didn't get it.

Felix translated "He said just move forward one step at a time."

Vanellope consumed all this, thought about it, and then went out the door.

* * *

That night, at Snowanna's house, everyone was partying and having a good time. Swizzle, however, was just outside. He didn't feel like joining the others.

Suddenly, a noise maker suddenly popped and confetti was all over him.

The boy turned around in annoyance but all he saw was Vanellope.

"Uh... Happy New Year?" she greeted.

Swizzle groaned a little "I thought you said you weren't coming, that you couldn't forget him, and you were never going to fall in love again!"

"Come on, you still can't be mad about that, are you?" asked Vanellope, but the the boy turned his back on her as a response.

She sighed, she couldn't blame him if he was mad at her, but she decided to tell him what was in her mind. "Look, I thought about what you said and... I decided to move on."

Swizzle turned to her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Really?"

"Well... I'm not certain about you just yet, but I'll... I'll give it some serious thinking and maybe... just give me some time."

He heard her answer; then stepped forward towards her.

At the same time, the countdown was starting. They could hear the other racers from inside: "Ten... nine... eight... seven..."

However, Vanellope couldn't pay attention to that with the Swizz looking right at her. "Uh... Swizzle, what are you doing?"

"Six... five... four..."

"Giving you a little more thought." he told her as he leaned forward.

"Three... two..."

Their lips are less than an inch apart.

"One! Happy New Year!" the racers inside cheered.

Outside, Vanellope flushed as Swizzle's lips touched hers. She didn't know if this was right or wrong, but made no amends to stop it.

Finally, he parted from her; his face completely blushing. "H-hang tight." was the last thing he said before he left her alone.


End file.
